


Interiectio: Jisung

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Bohema [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chan is his muse, First Meetings, Gen, Jisung has an endearing habit of saying out loud his thoughts, M/M, could be read as a standalone but is a 2nd part of BOHEMA series, jisung is an artist, maybe? we don't know yet, or... at least Chan seems to find it endearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Jisung had a strong urge to put down his pen, but… why should he? So, he forced himself to resume sketching. He blushed, when the stranger raised his eyebrow, but didn’t falter. He really wanted to draw that man,damn it.





	Interiectio: Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as always.

He wasn’t stupid. Not really. Still, he kept hiding behind small words and small people, in order to fit in. Taught by cruel words and actions, he didn’t want to stand out. Not at all. Even if high school was now just a bad memory, a tear in the fabric of life.

He did have his eyes though, and his open mind. His tolerance, cool logic, bleeding heart too. And he observed and learned till he couldn’t stand it anymore. But then, he observed and learned even more. It was a never ending cycle.

It was on one of _those_ days, when he let himself be free and take in the world just as it was – no grand words uttered to soothe one’s conscience.

Jisung sat in a quaint café just outside of campus, a pen in his hand, a notebook before him and… coffee. There had to be coffee. After spending the whole damn night completing his assignments, and wasting the whole beautiful, sunny morning in class – a strong beverage was a must.

The boy was sipping his drink, eyes wandering around the room, pen dancing on paper, painting it black with sure strokes of hand.

Then, his gaze landed on a boy (man, maybe?), sitting across him, on the other side of the lounge. He was… stunning. 

And just like that, Jisung turned to the next page and began sketching. That kind of beauty could not go to waste, it had to be immortalized on paper. But then, as he kept glancing at the stranger, he couldn’t help but start noticing how his sparkling eyes where, in fact, heavy with tears, sliding down slowly over two dark circles, towards bitten lips. How he kept slouching in his seat over his own cup that was either already empty, or cold, untouched. From Jisung’s point of view, it was all up to interpretation.

Weirdly enough, all those seemingly unflattering details made the stranger even more beautiful in Jisung’s eyes. More real.

He didn’t know how much time has passed since he has started drawing the boy, and he didn’t care. Not really. He didn’t have anything else to do anyway.

Pen dancing on paper, Jisung’s thoughts were wandering. He’s made up quite a few scenarios about his new muse. Maybe he got a bad mark at school? Maybe he lost his job? Or maybe, his heart had been broken and he was just contemplating–

Jisung froze like a deer in headlights.

The boy was looking straight at him. For how long...? He couldn’t say. But now as they were maintaining eye contact, a sense of dread fell over him, even though the stranger didn’t look angry. He was just… observing him.

Jisung had a strong urge to put down his pen, but… why should he? So, he forced himself to resume sketching.  
He blushed, when the stranger raised his eyebrow, but didn’t falter. He really wanted to draw that man, _damn it_.

His muse wiped his face with a sleeve, then picked up his cup and drank whatever was inside quickly, still observing him, and suddenly stood up.

_No! No, no, no, no, no! Not yet!_

Jisung panicked, hand moving quickly and messily over paper. He hasn’t finished the sketch yet.

But luck was on his side, it seems, because his muse strode over to his table.

_…Huh?_

Jisung looked up at the man, who was now standing right in front of him, heart beating wildly. But he wasn’t scared, or ashamed. He felt… enthralled, _god, his muse was even more gorgeous up close._

“I’m flattered” the man gave him a bashful smile.

Jisung opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling himself blushing madly.

“I didn’t mean to say that aloud” he muttered sheepishly. “But you really are gorgeous.”

He slapped himself.

“I’m sorry.”

His muse laughed, and Jisung could swear that angels sang in heaven.

“It’s okay” the man sat down. “My name is Bang Chan, and you are…?”

“Han Jisung.”

They shook hands and Jisung was so relieved that he didn’t stutter.

_Holy shit Chan’s hands are beautiful as well, I want to sculpt them and–_

“Sure, why not” Bang Chan laughed again, while Jisung hung his head mortified.

_What the fuck was wrong with him?_

“So, Jisung. You’re an artist, aren’t you?”

 

That’s how it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> The author is still an insomniac.  
> Yell @ me on tumblr (chaotic-anssiindustrial) or twt (anssiindustrial).


End file.
